The Unlikely Prospect of Happiness
by Grown Up Westhoff
Summary: When her sister throws a fit and her parents have gone on holidays, Where is Lily to stay? The only the only place they offered...The Potter Residence!
1. Going Home

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own anything you recognise, if you sue me all you'll get is a empty packet of gum and a 5c coin. if I did own anything id be up in my mansion drinking a cocktail laughing my head off because I've written books about a skinny little guy with glasses and you didn't think of that mwhahahahahahahahahahaha…ONWARDS

* * *

**The Unlikely Prospect **

**Of Happiness **

**By MiSs WeStHoFf HeRsElF**

**CHAPTER ONE:** Going home

Tree,

Tree,

Tree,

Tree,

Tree,

Tree,

Tree,

Fence,

Sheep,

Fence,

Tree,

Tree,

Farm,

Tree,

Tree,

Tree,

Tree. The scenery sped past, or in actual fact, a scarlet steam train made its way quickly down the track. Passing forests and farms.

She always did this, just stared out the window; well not just this she did anything to keep her mind away. From where she was heading now. Where her sister would torment her all summer about her talent, or as her sister calls it, "_her abnormality"._ Her sister didn't always hate her. Oh no. when they were both younger they had been the best of friends.

Until she got her letter. Her Grandma was the only one who really understood her. She blinked back tears

"Anyone who makes you cry isn't worth it" Grandma Rose had always told her. Sure her mum and dad were always proud and supportive, but they weren't someone you could talk magic to. Grandma Rose wasn't a witch or a squib or anything, they were just close.

"Err, Lils are you okay you seem a little out of it?" A distant voice broke her thoughts.

"Wha...? Oh yeah Bella I'm fine, just thinking." Answered 16 year old Lily Evans, who just finished her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Lily you're doing it again!" said Charlie, Lily brought her gaze back into her surroundings. Sitting in their compartment where her two best friends looking at her strangely. Her gaze wandered to Isabella Whelan, who had blonde slightly curly hair and blue eyes, she had a slimming figure and was known to be crazy along with Charlie. Charlotte Westhoff had light brownie-Blondie hair with aqua eyes and a huge smile. But last but not least there was Lillian Evans,

Lily had auburn red hair and startling green eyes and all together they were probably the most popular girls in their year which means they have a lot of guys chasing after them which of course brings me to my next point,

James Potter.

James Potter is the boy who set out to ruin Lily's life. He has black messy hair that moves with every slight move that he makes, James always used to run his hands through it but its stopping now except when he was nervous or worried, and his eyes, even though Lily hates him she can't hate his eyes they were hazel but they were chocolate-coloured-golden-retriever-puppy-dog-eyes and not to mention that he was the heir to one of the largest fortunes in wizarding Britain. A pureblood—a bit Italian and a bit English. He had started to annoy her in third year but then never gave up. It was obvious to everybody, except of course Lily, that James had a crush on her. A scowl formed on Lily's face he was the reason that Lily's life at Hogwarts wasn't always enjoyable.

"Lily we're here." Lily's scowl just deepened, now she had to face Petunia her sister. From one prat to another.

"Don't scowl love, it does nothing for your face!" whispered someone into her ear, Lily turned to see James Potter.

"Go away you git!" snapped Lily clearly not in the mood.

"Fine, but all I came for was a goodbye kiss." he said while grinning lopsidedly.

"Goodbye Potter." Lily answered while grabbing her trunk off the rack and putting it on a trolley and making her way over to the wall. Having already said goodbye to her friends.

Lily started to run towards the wall. She waved to Charlie then realized who she was standing next to then changed her hand into a-not-very-appropriate-sign then disappeared.

"Paul I can't see her where is she? It's the right day isn't it I mean we haven't come on the wrong d...LILY" these were squeals from Lily's mum Laurie to her husband, Lily's dad, Paul.

"Hey mum, dad. Where's Petunia?" Lily asked already knowing the answer to her question.

"Well...err...love. She couldn't make it she's spending time with Vernon." Lily snorted. Vernon was Lily's sister's boyfriend who Lily though thought it would be more appropriate to call a big, fat pig with a big bushy moustache.

-With James-

She waved to Charlie then realized who she was standing next to then changed her hand into a-not-very-appropriate-sign then disappeared.

"Why do you insist on annoying her?" Charlie asked in an exasperated voice

"Because it's fun." answered James

"So it'd be nothing to do with the fact that you fancy her." butted in Sirius

"That's so not true." mumbled James

"Yeah everyone knows, well except Lily." answered back Sirius

"Yeah even though that's entirely not true I'd prefer to keep it that way," snapped James "because she thinks I'm an arrogant bulling toerag!"

"Wow have you been reading Lily's diary?" asked a voice from behind, everyone turned to see Isabella

"No, why?"

"Because I bet that's exactly what she probably writes about you." she said with a smirk.

"Oh brilliant."

"Ah ha you just proved my point!" said Sirius doing a little dance in the process

"Err...How?" asked Remus and James at the same time

"Well, Jamie here wouldn't normally care if someone insulted him. Unless he fancied them."

"Yeah either that or it Snivellus did it!" muttered Remus

"Well Sirius if I told you that I though you were an ugly prat, would you care?"

"Well Yeah."

"And you don't fancy me, Do you?" asked James

"Well" Sirius said while battering his eyelashes at James

"Thanks... but sorry I don't swing that way, and mate," James said while putting his hand on Sirius shoulder "Your just not my type."

"Humph!" whimpered Sirius into Isabella's shoulder, who had a disgusted face and was awkwardly patting Sirius on the arm the got sick of it and tried to push him off.

"C'mon Padfoot mate we gotta go." said James while dragging Sirius' and his trunk and purposely dropping Sirius' on his foot.

"Owww!" while grabbing his foot and hopping round the station, making the group of girls, who constantly follow them around, giggle madly.

"Oh quite your whining." muttered James while waving to the group of girls, Isabella, Charlie, Remus and Peter and then dragging Sirius away from the girls who were cooing to him about his sore foot.

While waiting for his parents completely ignoring Sirius who was talking to him he saw a car with a flash of red hair.

And his heart gave a flutter.

* * *

i hope you like this its the same story as before just some changes like spelling coz i can't spell, so i sent it of to my editor who can't spell but thats ok PLEASE REVEIW

Lots of love  
MiSs WeStHoFf HeRsElF  
xxxxoooo


	2. Bored

**hello everybody welcome to the second chapter of my spiffing story  
DISCLAIMER: anything u reconise i don't own so don't sue**

**

* * *

**

**The Unlikely Prospect **

**Of Happiness **

**By MiSs WeStHoFf HeRsElF**

**CHAPTER TWO:** Bored

Two boys were laying side-by-side on the grass out side a big house. They'd already gone swimming, played Quidditch, played soccer, played cards, planned pranks most of the that they we going to do the following year, eaten, slept, and of course eaten again and now they were extremely bored.

Ah well. Welcome to the first day of the holidays!

**Lily**

Lily was glad to be home with her mum and dad. She had yet to see Petunia but Lily feared it would be soon, because just then and rumble and bang of an old car was heard from the front of the house. Which was followed by a,

"Bye bye Vernie, see you tomorrow, bye bye!" a shrill voice was heard yelling. That was Petunia, Lily's long-necked-horse-look-a-like-with-gross-hair sister. Lily sighed and made her way unwillingly down stairs.

"How was Vernom love?"

"Oh he's simply wonderful mum, just great I think he's the one!" she said while sighing happily.

You see this didn't come as a shock to the family, according to Petunia, Josh was also the one, along with Jamie, Tony, Matthew, Jarrod, Ben, Michael, Mark, Tom, Darcy, Mathew, Alec, Chris, Tristan, Rhys, Andrew, Jordan, Jack, Brendan and lest we forget Alex, Petunia's boyfriend in kindergarten, and of course according to Petunia he was also the one! She dropped her bag on the kitchen table and waltzed her way up the stairs only stopping when she saw Lily, the favorite daughter.

"Petunia." Lily said while giving her a small smile.

"Freak!" Petunia in the same way but with out the smile. Petunia stuck her tongue out and slammed the door in Lily's face.

**James**

"A hedge hog."

"A horse with a Mohawk!"

"WHAT?"

"A horse with a Mohawk, your turn."

"A boat."

"A bird carrying sticks."

"Right...err...a house."

"Boring!"

"A cat?"

"A snail eating grass with a saucepan shaped baseball cap on its head!"

James sat up and looked over to his best friend, Sirius who was peacefully lying on the grass looking at the clouds.

"Sirius tell me truth. Seriously how many times have you been dropped on your head?"

"Hmmm, well, I don't know how many times I was dropped on my head as a child, probably heaps knowing my mother, but I do know that I've hit my head during school, once on the stairs, another time a bludger hit me," he snorted "Remember that, I had to stay in the hospital wing for a week! Ha-ha funny things!" said Sirius while laughing at the memory. James smiled but then remembered the problem.

"But how the hell does that look like a snail eating grass with a saucepan on its head?"

"It's not a saucepan, it's a saucepan shaped baseball cap," he said while folding his arms "see there it is." Pointing towards a fluff of cloud in the sky.

"If you ask me it looks like a duck."

"Ahhhh, my dear friend," he started mysteriously "you see that is why I did not ask you my little grasshopper."

"OK Number one, I'm not that little, number two I'm not a grasshopper and number three, three points sounds better than two!" James argued while laying back down to look up at the clouds.

"Yeah guess your right... three is better than two." muttered Sirius

"Hogwarts." James said as he saw a cloud that looked like a tower of the castle.

"Mate we just left there, you seriously don't want to go back yet do you?"

"Nar Padfoot, just think next years our last."

And silence fell between the two loudest boys at Hogwarts thinking about their future in the real world that was coming closer every minute of every day.

* * *

thanx to any one who reveiwed my first chapter

**awesome islanders: ** really thanx and I will

**Crimson Candy:**crimson crimson you're an odd cookie I know its brilliant coz Im brilliant know u love snuffles and im glad it makes u laugh

**MissSugarquill: **hi hi hi to u to, thank you and wat lollipops?

**James-RoxMySox: **thanx ooo i know but he'll admitt them soon ok i will

bye bye

Lots Of Love  
MiSs WeStHoFf HeRsElf  
xxxxoooo


	3. To Stay

**mwahahahahahahahahah IM BACK!! dramatic music  
anyway here is my next chapter**

****

* * *

The Unlikely Prospect

**Of Happiness**

**By:** **MiSs WeStHoFf HeRsElF**

**CHAPTER THREE: To stay**

Lily had come to the conclusion that if she got enough food she would be able to stay up in her room for the next three weeks straight while not having to see or talk to petunia.

You see Lily's uncle John had fallen down the stairs and her Auntie Lauren wanted Lily's mum and dad to come and visit right away. Which left Lily at home with Petunia in charge.

So far Lily had survived approximately two hours and it was extremely close to lunch and of course Lily was panning on getting food, in the middle of the night. So for now, all she had to live on was a piece of gum

"FREAK, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Petunia yelled from downstairs,

"COMING PETUNIA!" Lily yelled back though gritted teeth trying not to be hurt by the comment that actually pierced her heart.

"Vernie is coming over today, and he doesn't know about your freakiness so I would prefer if you didn't come down stairs, actually do you know what I'd prefer it if you didn't come down while mum and dad are away!"

"Petunia I think that you've forgotten that I also live in this house!"

"But mum and dad put me in charge so I can boss you around."

"So I should at least be able to come out of my room." Lily stated while stamping her foot

"But do you know what else puts me above you."

"What?"

"You're a freak!"

"PETUNIA I'M SICK OF YOU AND ALL YOUR STUPID RULES, IM LEAVING!"

"GOOD, GO, SEE IF I CARE. I'M NOT LETTING YOU BACK IN SO GOODLUCK FINDING SOMEWHERE TO STAY!!"

Lily grabbed a small shoulder bag from the floor swung it over her head and slammed the door shut and started to walk extremely fast down the foot path. The streets were quite, the only sounds were her ragged breathing the sound of her bag hitting the back of her leg with every step that she took.

But upon the beats of the bag, there was a new sound, a worrying sound it was Petunia's voice echoing in her head.

"GOODLUCK FINDING SOMEWHERE TO STAY."

"TO STAY."

"TO STAY."

Fear washed over Lily like a cold shower, where was she going to stay? Lily's thoughts were interrupted by voices, children's voices, happy voices, and she realised that she was near the park where she had spent some of her childhood, she had many memories, memories where Petunia didn't hate her.

Lily sat upon a swing and sat there, she didn't know for how long for she just watched people. Parents and kids coming and going. And the sun that was once high in the sky was slowly setting but yet the kids were still here. All the while Lily muttered to herself.

"I have nowhere to go, maybe I should just go home." and the swing she was sitting on started to move to and fro, without Lily doing anything it was like someone was pushing her.

"You know that talking to your self is the first sign of insanity."

"POTTER!" Lily shrieked while stumbling while still sitting down

"Now that took talent!"

"Shut up. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Michael." he said while pointing to a small boy in the sand box with the same messy hair. Lily nodded clearly not knowing who Michael was, but she had bigger issues. She didn't even complain when he sat down beside her something that he'd normally get slapped for.

"You can stay at my house."

"WHAT!"

"I said that you can stay at my house, no need to yell!"

"Err how'd you know?"

"Well Evans love, being the great person I am," he said while running his hands through his hair "I have my ways of finding out things." at this Lily looked at James with a I-so-do-not-believe-you look

"Okay, you've spent about the last 3 hours sitting here muttering to yourself about how you have nowhere to stay."

"I don't need your pity, Potter. I'm fine I'll find somewhere to stay on my own!"

"Yeah whatever Evans," he answered back not really listening as he stood up looking for something then his hand reappeared with a packet off 'Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans'.

"Want some?" James said while running his hand through his hair and holding out the box.

"No Potter, you might have poisoned it!" but then her stomach rumbled and Lily looked up to see a smiling Potter

"Ah ha you see your hungry!" answered back James while putting the packet in her lap and resuming his seat on the swing beside her, but just have to stand back up again when a cry was heard from the sand box, James grabbed Lily's hand as he went past, dragging her after him.

"Michael are you okay?" James asked as he squatted down to the crying boys height and gave him a small hug

"I hurts my knee, I felled."

"Well we better get you home then," James said while inspecting Michael's knee which was grazed, and wrapping it in a clean handkerchief

"C'mon Evans your coming with us!"

* * *

**Doodleflip: **thank you oh I know I can't spell now have a editor who can't spell either but that's ok right?

**libyanauthor: **thanx i will

**Crimson Candy: **thanx lol have fun if i were you i'd look under my bed for my jeans


	4. The New Side

**Disclaimer: err this is my story if anything looks familer its probably not mine and just keep in mind that this is for my own amusment and maybe yours too?**

**(A/N) Hello welcome back to 'The Unlikely Prospect of Happiness' sorry that i havent written in a very very long time but i have been writting future bits i just have to write even more to join them all up so yeah...thanx and here we GO!!**

**The Unlikely Prospect**

**Of Happiness**

**By:** **MiSs WeStHoFf HeRsElF**

**CHAPTER FOUR:The new side**

"C'mon Evans you're coming with us," James said as he swung the injured boy up onto his shoulders, heading towards the exit of the park.

"But…but…but? Lily stuttered not knowing what to make of this new James Potter. Normally he'd probably laugh at her if she didn't have anywhere to go. She was going to ask 'Why the sudden change of heart?' but she was interrupted.

"Hi," said the boy upon James's shoulders "Who are you?"

"Oh yeah. Evans this is Michael, Michael this is Evans," answered James, before Lily could answer herself.

"Evan that's a funny name for a girl," said Michael apparently confused.

"Oh my real name is Lily, he just calls me that."

"So your name is Lily Evans," Lily nodded "So you're the Evans the James always tal-"

"MICHAEL! If you keep talking, your knee will hurt more!" James said going a tad pink in the cheeks. Lily smirked she finally had some dirt on James-bloody-Potter. Aha the wonders of blackmail. But yet again before Lily could speak she was interrupted,

"What time is it?" wondered Michael

"Quarter past three," answered James

"Are we there yet?"

"No we just started walking."

"Why do we have ten toes?"

"Because if we had eleven, we'd be uneven," said James while moving Michael's foot which had been digging painfully into his chest.

"Why is the sky blue?" Lily had begun to wonder if he was always like this.

"Because it would look funny purple," She had also noticed that James answered in a way that made it final.

"Why is grass green but when you turn it over it's brown?"

"Because it wouldn't look as nice the other way round."

"But, why are trees green?"

"I don't know but personally I like the colour."

"Why does that muggle have a nicer letter box than us?"

"Because my mum had to put a charm on it, so our dear Sirius would stop putting 'Filibuster fireworks' in it."

Lily laughed. That seemed like something Sirius would do.

"So Lily, how're your holidays going so far?" James said using her real name for the first time since…since…well since for ever but to be exact, since third year when James' head got pumped up with the help of winning the Quidditch Cup in their second year, also it didn't help when girls decided that dating was ok and James Potter and Sirius Black were more than ok.

"He-he Lily Evans he-he," Michael giggled, "James likes yo-"

"-GURT COVERED POTATOES, yep yogurt covered potatoes," James said looking disgusted at the very thought.

"Yeah I like them too" Lily said actually feeling sorry poor boy (that she used to hate) that was being embarrassed by his little…actually who was Michael? Because he looked a lot like James: maybe his brother. Then again after having a kid like James, his parents probably wouldn't want another child, but who was he, he couldn't be a family friend no one can look that alike except maybe James and Sirius, that only left one thing, Michael was James' Son.

Lily gasped making James look at her, she blushed then turned away to continue with her thinking.

'That could be true, if you believe the rumours I mean the mother could be a girl at school. What was that girls name she left a couple of years ago? Was it Bertha or Rita? Ah well, James Potter's personal life does not interest me,' she decided and pushed all thoughts to the back of her mind 'But I wonder where the mother is!'

"What's the time," wondered Michael…again yet sleepily

"Quarter to four," James replied

Lily was shocked they had been walking for half an hour yet it did not seem so long. Now that she thought about it her legs did hurt though and she also had stitch. How much longer away was his house? Lily still wanted to know why he was being nice all of a sudden. Then again she was tired and didn't feel like having a fight especially in front of a kid, with some of the things that came out of both their mouths when they were angry was no role model for a child. Lily looked up to see Michael but saw him slumped on James' head fast asleep. She studied his face he was rather cute looking with his messy black hair with a reddish-brown shine to it,

"Potter, he's asleep," Lily muttered to James, who lifted Michael of his shoulders and placed him on his hip.

"That's okay we're almost there anyway."

'Finally,' Lily had begun to think that James was leading her nowhere. Her attention was drawn to the houses surrounding her most with high fences, tennis courts, indoor swimming pools (at the front of the house, so they can show off) and the houses were HUGE, people had always said that James Potter was rich but there were no facts. James, who had always bragged about anything and everything whenever he could, never bragged about money. Lily looked once more around the neighbourhood and decided. He must be loaded. Lily lived close by but that area was less…how do you say…loaded with lots and lots of cash?

The two teenagers and the sleeping boy turned into a large cul-de-sac with six houses in it, all of them huge and with clean, tidy, neat gardens. James made his way over to a house. Well actually a wall of creeping ivy covering a high wall which you could see the tips of trees. There was a large archway with a large black door with another matching small archway beside it. James opened the door and whispered:

"Ladies first," before letting Lily in he followed in behind trying to close the door quietly but with juggling a sleeping boy it was quite difficult. He accidentally slipped and with his foot kicked the door into its place with a BANG!

And the sleeping boy was no more.

James swore under his breath quietly then smiled at Michael.

"Mate we're home,"

'Home' is what Lily would call her nice smallish home with four rooms upstairs and six rooms downstairs. What James called home was a mansion with a couple of small towers made from large stones with many windows looking out on to the perfect green gardens with a driveway leading from the big black door around to the front of the house surrounding a fountain. Huge white columns guarded the front door. Lily was amazed by the size of the MASIVE house (A/N wow how many times have I said something like that?)

James led Lily up onto the front porch and tiptoed across the floor. Upon the door was a large door- knocker shaped as a lions' head and upon the sandstone walls there were large lamps lighting up the porch along with the setting sun. James quietly lowered Michael off his shoulders and put his finger to his lips, which Michael copied and giggled silently, He slowly opened the door (the huge door) and stuck his head through leaving Lily with a boy she didn't really know and James Potter's backside sticking out of James Potter's door to James Potter's house, nay, mansion.

'If I am dreaming,' Lily thought 'this would be a great time to wake up,' she said squeezing her eyes shut 'or now,' she said after opening her eyes and not finding herself in her room going delusional from starvation, 'now?'

"Err…Lily," James whispered as he waved his hand in front of her face between blinks "we can go in now"

"Oh, right, I knew that" Lily muttered as she quietly followed the still giggling Michael and the tip toeing James into his house.

James quietly closed the door a bit more silently than the gate then started across the entrance hall. With large marble floors a grand staircases leading up to the other levels, it reminded Lily of Hogwarts a bit with the stone walls and the torches on the walls but this was more "homely". Lily raised her head to look at the roof it was made from wood and copper with many windows and got a crick in her neck just looking at it. It looked like the sort of roof that would echo 'Must try it some day,' Lily thought.

"JAMES I-CAN'T-REMEMBER-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME POTTER" yelled some one who had skilfully hidden at the top of the stairs in the shadows but Lily, Michael and James knew exactly who it was.

"Sirius Back, get your bum down here now!" yelled back James,

So down skipped Sirius but a bit differently than usual, you see for a guy it's a bit hard to skip with high heels on and not to mention he looked funny with his hair done up in 5 pigtails all over his head along with lipstick and nail polish. "Sirius when I said you should become a cross dresser I was joking," said James not knowing whether to bag him out about it or be afraid, very afraid. (So the author decided that he should suffer, she decided on both) at this point in time Lily and Michael were forgotten.

"Well you see a certain someone is here to see you and they didn't know what to wear so me being the kind gentleman that I am (James snorted) I decided to help her"

"Her?"

"Yup."

"JAMES!" A slim girl yelled while running down the stairs wearing a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue top, with her very dark brown hair covering her face, James picked her up in a huge bear hug and swung her around.

"James, put me down!" she shrieked as he swung her more and slowly ceased "James if you're here where's my son?"

"MUMMY!" Michael yelled from beside Lily running over to this woman.

'Aha this must be his mum, hmm I wonder if James is going to get married to her.' Lily thought.

"So Lucy what are you doing here" James asked as he casually swung his arm over her shoulder.

"Well I came to see my son of course and you Jamsie!"

"Hey what's Evans doing here?" Sirius yelled changing the topic quiet abruptly and also after staring at Lily for the last five minutes

"Oh yeah where's mum and dad, Lily's going to stay for a while"

"Did mum and dad say ok already?" asked Lucy

'Hmm maybe they are married already she called James' parents mum and dad, this is so confusing I swear that after this I will never meddle with James Potter's personal life' and during Lily thoughts the conversation went onwards.

"So when are you going back?" James asked and yet again Lily was ignored.

"Why where's mummy going?"

"Mummy's going to Australia to do training remember?" James said as Sirius got bored and whacked James over the head, which lead to a fight rolling on the ground

"Hi, I'm Lucy Potter," said Lucy as she held out her hand for Lily to shake and Lily couldn't help but looking at the huge engagement ring on her finger

"Err…hi I'm Lily Evans"

"Lily Evans! I've heard a lot about you."

"DADDY!" Michael squealed after seeing James get hit by Sirius, even though he wasn't watching the fight he was looking up stairs, Lily couldn't help herself.

"Potter is Michael your son?" she asked as James succeeded to get out of the headlock Sirius had him in.

James looked at her weirdly "Yes, Michaels my son and I had him I was thirteen and his mother is my sister, this was followed by a silence "he's my nephew."

"Oh"

"You thought he was my son?" asked James struggling to keep a straight face

"Well…err…I…um" But she was thankfully saved by as shouting voice

"JAMES."

"My god how many people are yelling my name tonight?" he muttered.

"JAMES, IF THAT IS YOU HOME I'M GIVING YOU A WARNING YOU WERE TOLD TO BE HOME AN HOUR AGO, SO IF I WERE YOU I'D START RUNNING!"

**so there we go an i hope u liked it!!  
and to my reveiwers:**

**lovehope: **thank-you very much and i will keep going

**Texasisforlobsters:** thanx, heres more and can i just say that i love your name!!

**CrystalizdLily:** yeah i tried to make a softer side, srry for the wait

**Mademoiselle Maxwell: **I abosolutley love your Authors note that your wrote your a jem!! good luck keeping me on my toes, I'm Lazy so here you go!!

cya

Lots of Love  
MiSs WeStHoFf HeRsElF  
xxxxoooo


	5. James' Family

**G'day every one sorry for the long wait but I'm finally back for the fifth instalment of "the Unlikely Prospet of Happiness" Please Review**

**DISCLAIMER: **i don't own harry potter, harry potter does'nt own me, neither do i own Doctor Pepper and idon't have any idea how to cook Lime Merngue Pieand i don't own "Invisable Air In An Invisable Can" Cameron does, Sorry Cam Don't sue!!

**ENJOY!!

* * *

**

**The Unlikely Prospect **

**Of Happiness **

**By MiSs WeStHoFf HeRsElF**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**James' family

"JAMES, IF THAT IS YOU HOME I'M GIVING YOU A WARNING! YOU WERE TOLD TO BE  
HOME AN HOUR AGO, SO IF I WERE YOU I'D START RUNNING!" yelled a voice from somewhere in  
the mansion.

"Oooooh," Sirius squealed very girl like, "Jamie's in trouble!" He added with a kick of his high healed foot. James just glared at him for using that nickname.

"Lucy, help me!" James begged.

"No way James. You were late and I'm guessing you _promised_ Mum you'd be home early, anyway I haven't seen Michael in a long time" she said as she bent down and gave Michael a hug.

"But I never told Mum it was you that ruined her five layered cake for Mr. Roberts' second marriage!" James pleaded.

"So that was you Lucy?" Said a reasonably calm voice from behind James.

"He-he oops," muttered James giving his sister a weak smile, then turned around with a fake smile on his face "Mum!" Opening his arms wide.

"James I'll deal with you later!" Said a woman who was in her late 50's early 60's with graying red-brown hair and James' shinning eyes.

"So it was you all along and you didn't even tell me, instead you and James blamed it all on the big black shaggy dog!"

"They did WHAT?" Yelled Sirius, after checking his lipstick wasn't smudged. During this James tip-toed slowly away, trying to avoid the wrath that was Carol Potter.

"Jimmy where do you think your going?" Asked a voice to his left.

"Dave! How are you? I got to go, remember you owe me, I let you marry my sister!" James said all with one breath.

"I understand James," Said Dave (as he was called) put an understanding hand on James shoulder "CAROL I'VE GOT HIM!" as the understanding hand became a tight grip around James' shoulders.

"Thank-you David, James don't think you're getting off easy. That's the third time you've come home late while babysitting Michael, while your sister has been away!" Carol's voice sounding louder with every word, "I never want to see you with kids" she added on a more cheerful note "but as punishment you and Lucy can make dinner." Everyone in the room groaned except Carol and Lily, who was wondering how bad Potter's cooking could be!

"It'll give you time to catch up. A whole year without seeing each other is a long time." She added with a smile, that reminded Lily so much of James' smile.

Sirius looked very put out by the prospect of James cooking and sat on the ground, with Michael looking just as happy, sat on the floor next to him.

"Off you pop!" Carol said sweetly hitting her children on the bottom as they went passed, "And kids no wands this time"

"Aww mum" they both whined,

"Now that's sorted" she looked round the room, Sirius acting very immature and Michael following his lead, some random girl and Dave standing there ginning like a fool after Lucy…Some random girl?

"Err not to be rude but who are you?" She asked the young girl, with her deep red hair that was in loose curls and startling green eyes she looked very familiar, then it hit her, there was a picture of this girl on James' wall but when she was younger.

"Oh I'm Lily Evans, Potter said I might be able to stay here a while, if that's ok with you of course?" Muttered Lily looking slightly worried.

"Lily Evans, we've heard a lot about you." Said Dave coming out of his daze indicating to Carol and himself, while Michael giggled on the floor ("he-he Lily Evans he-he")

"Yes dear your welcome here, this house gets a bit lonely sometimes," She said as she looked around "actually scratch that with James and Sirius around its never boring, but your free to stay all the same."

"Thank-you Mrs. Potter."

"That's alright Lily. Please call me Carol or at least call me Mrs. P. anyway I've always wanted a daughter." She sighed.

"HEY!" Was yelled from the kitchen showing that Lucy and James weren't actually working but listening in on the conversation. Carol grinned and took Lily's bag off her shoulder and hung it up on a hook by the doors.

Lily was then immediately steered into the spacious kitchen to be properly introduced to everyone:

Carol was James' and Lucy's mum although Lily had already guessed that. Lucy was James' sister and there was about six years difference. She was head girl when they were in first year, that's why she looked slightly familiar. Michael was James' nephew and Lucy and David's son and had stayed at the Potter estate with Carol while James was at school and Lucy and David were at Auror training in Australia (they just got home). David was Lucy's husband, he had neat black hair and bright blue eyes, and he was also head boy along side Lucy. And James' dad was still at work.

David and Michael had gone off to have some father/son time and Carol had mysteriously disappeared, actually she went off to prepare a room for Lily but Sirius was convinced that she had disappeared and that they should go searching for her…after dinner of course. So that left Lily and Sirius watching James and Lucy make the dinner.

Lily wasn't sure what they were making exactly, but surprisingly enough it smelt good. And for the first time since their first year Lily actually had fun with the more roguish half of the Marauders, which made it far from a punishment for don't forget that is what it was. But it still felt odd after hating someone for so long, then to be friends in an hour or two, so Lily preferred to talk to Lucy while the other two mucked about laughing and talking while James restrained himself from looking at Lily.

And finally dinner was served.

Lucy and James had actually made a pretty tasty looking Italian type pasta. The three members of the Potter family plus a few others sat down at the large table. Everyone with a large bowl of pasta in front of them yet no one touching it.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad?!" Said Lucy

"Yeah you're right," Said Dave lifting the fork to his mouth "Michael I love you, and Sirius if I die, sue these guys," He said pointing at his wife and brother-in-law "for me".

"Yes sir." Said Sirius saluting David while Lucy whacked him and James hit Sirius upside the head.

"Jamie did you really want to hurt your bestest best buddy?"

"Good question Siri, I guess not."

"See where would you be without me?"

"Living in peace." muttered Dave and James.

"Exactly!" Said Sirius not really paying attention to the conversation, but instead to the plate in front of him.

"My goodness it can't be that bad at least it looks edible compared to last time?!" James said as he winced at the thought. Apparently it was bad

"I totally agree honey." Said Mrs. P as she brought her fork up to her mouth and ate, everyone held their breath even James who was positive that the food was non toxic "This is actually good pasta, well done guys."

"Still I'm a bit surprised that there's no yogurt covered potatoes in it, Potter." Said Lily slyly.

"Hmm no sorry love, ran out of potatoes, what a pity might have some tomorrow though." Said James with a mock sadness on his face.

"Yogurt covered potatoes? James, honey are you alright?" Asked Carol with a worried expression on her face.

"Not sure. I think it's from being dropped on my head as a child, I have you two to blame for that thank you very much" James said pointing at Lucy and his mum with his fork.

"Ah so that's the reason for the stupidity." Muttered Sirius loudly earning a hit on the head from James

"Dude will you stop doing that it hurts."

James just shrugged then he was reminded of something.

"Sirius, are you going to get out of that stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"The lipstick, the nail stuff, the hair and the shoes."

"Yeah I'll take it all out but the shoes are really comfortable." Sirius told James as the whole table went silent. James laughed nervously and edged away from Sirius banging shoulders with Lily, normally he would have pretty much fainted at being this close to her but right now he had other things on his mind.

"Dave," James called across the table "Wanna switch seats?"

"No." Dave answered not interested returning to the news paper he had taken of his wife, which understandably earned him a slap upside the head.

"For me?" Giving him puppy dog eyes. Lily snorted. James was even more unbearable at home.

"No."

"Not even for my darling sister Lucy?" James said, being like one of those people on the muggle TV shows trying to sell you things like 'invisible air now in a trusty new invisibly can'.

"James stop pestering David he's a mature adult and doesn't have to put up with your immature whining." Reminded Carol as she brought her wine glass up to her lips, giving Dave a loving smile but as soon as she turned away Dave stuck his tongue out at James while flicking some sauce and him hitting him in the eye.

"OWWW!!" James shrieked,

"James!"

"What I'm injured!" He said disbelievingly.

"Me too." Michael said while taking a break from the war that was going on between the salt shaker and the pepper.

"Oh James your so immature." Muttered Lucy while indicating to Dave to check Michael's knee.

Lily rolled her eyes and went to grab the cheese from the middle of the table, but her elbow knocked her empty wine glass (made from crystal). Everything turned slow motion for Lily as it started to roll off the table…it was falling when suddenly…

James grabbed it before it got too far away.

"Git, show-off." Lily muttered.

"Why thank-you, I love you too."

"You are a very rude, insufferable git, you're a…a…" Lily said struggling to find words to describe the boy, who was looking curiously into her eyes.

"Arrogant bullying toe-rag?" he added helpfully.

"Exactly!" Quite shocked that James actually helped her but also just insulted himself, "How did you know? Are you a mind reader?" She asked looking into his eyes challengingly; wow there must be something in this food.

"No, you just say the same thing over and over again."

"Really? No that's not it. The fact that you know what I was saying has a very logical explanation," James gave her a questioning look, "It just means that you have finally decided to listen to, to the people who…err who, the people who are much more intelligent and better looking!" she finished triumphantly.

"Uh huh" he said disbelievingly while leaving Lily to plot his torture with Lucy and turning to his right to talk to Sirius who was currently talking to Michael and Carol at the same time, having different conversations James used to think that having a couple of conversations at once was a women's trait but here was his best mate sitting in all his glory nail polish, high heals and all.

"So that's how I make lime meringue pie and If you just sprinkle something like sugar on top I think its gives it-  
Aha Evil Doctor Pepper you have captured me at last but you will never take over the world! I have agents searching for me you'll never get away with it-  
Yeah so it gives it a sort of bitter sweet taste like-  
See we are surrounded there's no getting away now you are trapped thanks to-  
Orange!

"Sirius?" James asked

"Yeah"

"Wanna play Quidditch?"

"Sure why not, just give me a sec. So if you put it in the oven for about half an hour- MWAHAHAHAHA your time has ended Evil Doctor Pepper and the world is safe Thanks to SEXY SEA SALT SIRIUS!"

* * *

**(A/N) Thanx for reading this andsorry i havent updates in a while but once again I'm getting distracted with future chapters and my friends story so yeah thanx**

**oh i tried to explain somthing in the story but i just gave up so im putting it here just in case anyone is confused**

**-James left for school  
-Two weeks before the end of sixth year Lucy and Dave were called to Australia for combat training  
-Leaving Michael with James' Mum and Dad  
-James and Lucy havent seen each other since the begining of the year  
-And Michael has been staying at the Potter Estate for the past two weeks and two days**

**And now to Thank, YOU**

**MademoiselleMaxwell**: i'm glad you love me whenI'm Lazy (which is always) did you know you are a great guessera but you haven't killed me yet so

**IfOnly She Knew:**Cheers! two reveiws in one day i feel loved, thanx and hopefully i will update soon, yeah michael is annoylingly cute just like his uncle James

**cariemnneayra: **thanx i hope i wil update soon as for the grammar i have three editors one that does almost everything like spell check and the other two are for when the first editor isn't there

**angryteabag: **ta sorry i forgot to put that in thanx for reninding me Lucy is about 23 years old i tried to mention that a bit in this chapter

**the power of love:** thank you very much and a very merry delayed christmas to you too

**Doodleflip:** thanx, yeah i thought James might need some help in getting the wonderful Lily, lol im glad you can relate to sirius i couldnt think of a name so julz helped me out hehe

**MissMyrtle360:** thank you and i will

Lots of Love  
MiSs WeStHoFf HeRsElF  
xoxo


	6. of Flying and Ceilings

**HELLO ALL: OK so despite popular belief i have not i repeat have not been kidnapped by martians from mars and taken to their mother land to suck out my brains and use my attempts at writting J&L fan fiction for themselves (ah suck on that teachers who think i have no imagination)**

**I am soooooooo so sorry for not updating in what my friend Shoelia likes to remind me is a year hides but please dont hurt me.. i have suffered from major writters block and hope this make up for it... i do apologise for any spelling and grammer errors as i have just finished, couldnt wait any longer and could not find my editor**

**so anyway ill stop tallking youre ear off please READ REVEIW AND ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: no matter how hard i pretend i dont own anything **

* * *

The Unlikely Prospect 

**Of Happiness **

**By MiSs WeStHoFf HeRsElF**

**CHAPTER FIVE:** Of flying and ceilings.

Dinner was finished and the table was cleared and before James could run away with Sirius to play Quidditch, he was to show Lily the room that Carol had prepared for her.

"James she's in the one on your level next to Lucy's," Carol said looking up into her son's eyes making sure he understood, "Got it?"

James nodded not really paying attention but instead looking around the kitchen.

Carol snapped her fingers in front of his face

"Remember she's a guest which means no leading her into the point of almost certain death." Sirius and Michael sniggered, Lucy turned away busying herself with the non-existent dishes in the sink hiding a smile and Dave had hidden himself behind his paper,

"Your auntie was not impressed when you did that to her, you should just be thankful that your father had stopped you or James dear boy, you would be lying six feet under, with my favorite rose bush on top of you!" At that point in time Lily decided she really liked Carol!

James laughed nervously "Mum come on do we have to keep bringing that up I mean I didn't mean to and remember I apologized straight away, I swear I thought it was her bedroom I was young and innocent," there was a cough from behind the newspaper, at which James glared, "Okay minus the innocent and the young but it wasn't my fault." he finished arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes James, I'm trusting you this time, but please just show her to her room," Carol said looking up at her youngest child.

"Yeah, yeah" James mumbled indicating with his head for Lily to follow him. He leaded her out of the kitchen through the extremely large entrance hall and up the even larger staircase passing many doors and portraits. Lily was so interested that she was confused at why James was staring at her

"Huh?"

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Lily shook her head.

"Right," he said rolling his eyes, "Do you want me to give you a short tour?" Lily nodded slightly embarrassed that she was caught not paying attention.

"Okay well this is pretty much the main corridor it leads to pretty much the whole house."

'Mansion' Lily thought but her thoughts were yet again interrupted by James turning slightly and heading over to a door.

"And this is the most important room in the whole house," He said holding onto the door handle and pulling the door open to show the most important room in the house Lily was not impressed.

"A closet Potter? Lily said hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, James nodded.

"Great things happen in here," he said with great wisdom, "SO how bout you and me get started in there" with a wiggle of the eyebrows.

"You- You…Disgusting little brat you seem nice for five minutes then you turn back into the evil little gremlin that you are! I can't believe I agreed to stay here" she said walking of into a direction which she was hoping was the way back to kitchen.

"Look ok," James muttered jogging to catch up to her, "I know I haven't been the nicest person ever, but least we not forget you're a guest here you don't have to stay, owl one of your friends if your not going to be thankful." James said maturely which shocked Lily a bit.

"Well I would but Bella's is away," Lily said. She never realized how intricate the design on her ugg boots really was.

"What about Lottie?" James asked, Lily smiled at the nickname the boys had given Charlie.

"She's in Paris," Lily mumbles looking away, she'd already thought of going to either Charlie's or Isabella's houses before Potter offered. "But she comes back soon!"

"Well tell you what," said James, "you can stay here until she comes back," Lily didn't look so sure she didn't really know when Charlie was coming back and spending the whole time with Potter wasn't her greatest choice in holidays.

"We'll make a deal. You just be nice to me and I'll not ask you out, not once" He held out his hand ready for Lily to shake.

"And what to you get out of this hmm?" Lily asked not believing that he would leave her alone after pretty much six year of asking her out.

"Well nothing, but now that you mention it!" James exclaimed while grinning, "How about a kiss?"

"Git," she muttered under her breath as she yet again walked away.

"Fine, fine, fine," muttered James under his breath as he jogged to catch up to Lily, "No kissing, no asking out you just stay here until your friends come back ok," he said holding out his hand…again.

"You're a git!"

"And you don't have to stay here" James smirked as Lily sighed and stared at his hand.

"Alright Potter you've got yourself a deal!"

"James," James said and at Lily's confused look he laughed.

"James, my name's James…not Potter"

Lily woke the following morning and realized that she wasn't as accustomed to the wizarding world as the thought she was. Obviously living with magic was a lot different than her normal life. She also realized at the same time why both Sirius and James had good reflexes. So far she had been attacked by the combs in her bathroom, she had fallen over two mops and was attacked by a cloth that thought she was a window and she was bowled over by a walking foot rest.

After a rather long struggle with a mop, Lily followed the path that James and she had made the night before, slowly making her way towards the kitchen. Well that's where she thought she was heading until she realized that she was completely, utterly and hopelessly lost.

Wondering up the corridors looking for any paintings she could recognise, she became aware of a room with its door open, the morning light pouring through the windows, reflecting off a metal ring in the middle of the floor. Slowly she made her way towards it, squinting slightly at the light she neared closer to see the room she noticed the metal ring was attached to a trap door and was about a meter by a meter and would be well hidden was it not for the metal ring she stepped clo-

"Prongs thought you might have gotten lost!" Lily turned quickly to Sirius Black calmly leaning against the wall, a slight grin on his face "Good thing he sent me up here too you could have been lost for ever in "The Room of Mystery"" he shuddered grin still on his face.

"Alright Black what's really in there?" Lily asked an unimpressed look upon her face.

"Dunno," he said "The toenail of extraordinary shine, a goose, a water melon," He pushed himself of the wall and walked over to Lily and guided her down the stair case.

"A dark magic weapon, in which James plans to take over to world with," He grinned again, "Or you never know it could just be a room where we spend our time in, I'll show you one time, I swear" And walked away leaving Lily walk after him rather confused.

The kitchen smelt like all kitchens should friend eggs, bacon and pancakes. Upon entering, Lily was wary of the self-stirring wooden spoon as well as the self-flipping fry pan, so wary in fact that she didn't notice someone sitting behind her, who once she took a step back was rather aware of her.

"Oh I'm so sorry," She said turning around, a blush rising on her cheeks, though it did disappear as she noticed a pile of messy hair underneath the fallen news paper on the ground "Oh Potter it's just you!"

"Potter? Well I haven't been called that in a while." Said the older version of James Potter as he got up and folded away his newspaper.

"Oh by the way Lily, this is Athon, James' dad, Athon this is Lily" Sirius introduced through a mouthful of bacon. Lily blushed embarrassed that she had squashed Mr. Potter on the ground and left him there.

"I'm so sorry sir I didn't mean to, I thought…well I thought you were Potter" Lily muttered having a staring contest with the floor.

"Absolutely nothing to worry about," Grinned Mr. Potter moving towards Sirius and whacking him on the shoulder "And don't listen to anything this prat tells you, its normally lies, My name is Jonathon, not Athon despite popular belief" Lily grinned while she watching Sirius poke his tongue out at John

"Good Morning all!" A cheerful voice came from behind her in the spacious kitchen and in walked James Potter looking rather happy and holding Michael's hand. Michael who still looked half asleep slowly stumbled to a stool near the bench and climbed up, where Sirius automatically started to force feed him spoonfuls of sugar covered cereal which Michael eagerly accepted.

Unfortunately, Michael as any young child would goes unnaturally hyper with the merest amount of sugar.

"HAHAHA JAMES JAMES, LOOK IM FLYING" Yelled Michael as he slid down the banister of the grand staircase, giggling as he went, his arms waving. He was heading towards the end of the staircase at an alarming speed, destined to land rather forcefully on the highly polished marble floor, well until James moved to the end of the banister preparing to catch Michael, what James wasn't prepared for was the speed at which Michael was flung off the railing, hitting James in the chest and throwing him back a couple of feet.

And this is when our dear friend Lily returned from the kitchen, to find James the-Player Potter (whose real middle name is still unknown) sprawled unceremoniously on the ground, with a young boy making himself rather comfortable on James' chest.

"Well Potter this is d-" but she was cut off by another voice entering the hall.

"Ahh Mister Potter I do believe you share my love of ceiling staring" Albus Dumbledore's voice rang around the entrance hall.

"Isn't just wonderful Albee?" A rather calm James asked tilting his head backwards to see his school headmaster standing clad in bright purple robes ("After all it was the seventies" Sirius had said afterwards)

"Indeed Mister Potter, my favourite ceiling is the great hall, although this one is really quiet amazing, no matter James I am here to see your parents and you," he turned to look at Lily, "Miss Evans"

* * *

**thanx for reading and soooo sorry for the wait henyway thanx heaps to all those who are still with me**

**and i am even trying to start updating every month...we'll se how that goes**

**love ya**

**Lottie**


End file.
